Hysterical Amnesia
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Read inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hysterical Amnesia

Author: lj-user="gargyloveswolfy"

Disclaimer: GL and Olivia/Natalia/Emma belong to the production company that films it, as is Dr. Carly Manning/Katerina von Leuschner, Aunt Vivian Alamain, Lawrence Alamain, and Nicolas James Alamain...as well as, Days of Our Lives. The story is mine. No money is being made on this story.

Rating: "R"/"M"

Summary: The definition of a href=".?ID=-1945763798"**Hysterical Amnesia/a: **This is uncommon. It is characterized by a sudden onset of memory impairment in the absence of organic pathology. The reaction can follow traumatic events, in particular head injury, and can be provoked by physical or psychological stress.

A/N: _Italics=Dream Sequence_

Part 1-

_She sat smiling, next to a tall/athletic man with black hair and blue eyes sparkling with hope and happiness, they held hands. They turn to look at a young man, who had the physical attributes of both of them, he was smiling at them._

"_Finally, my parents are back together and happy. We are leaving Salem and the Wicked Witch of the West. Aka-Great Auntie Vivian," the teenager said with a lilt of joy._

Olivia sat bolt up in her bed, alone in her room at the farmhouse. She turned to see it was only 4:30 in the wee hours of the morning. She layed back, wiped the cold sweat from her brow, and took a deep breath. However, that uneasy feeling of something just dreadful was going to happen and soon.

She climbed out of bed and checked on Emma asleep snuggled up to Natalia, and even with an uneasy feeling she couldn't help but smile, because she knew they'd be alright...even when the shit it the fan.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hysterical Amnesia-Part 1

Author: lj user="gargyloveswolfy" 

Disclaimer: GL and Olivia/Natalia/Emma belong to the production company that films it, as is Dr. Carly Manning/Katerina von Leuschner, Aunt Vivian Alamain, Lawrence Alamain, and Nicolas James Alamain...as well as, Days of Our Lives. The story is mine. No money is being made on this story.

Rating: "R"/"M"

Summary: a href=".?ID=-1945763798"Hysterical Amnesia/a: This is uncommon. It is characterized by a sudden onset of memory impairment in the absence of organic pathology. The reaction can follow traumatic events, in particular head injury, and can be provoked by physical or psychological stress.

a href=".#cutid1"Prologue /a

A/N: div style='display:inline; font-style:italic;'Italics=Dream Sequence/div

lj-cut text="Hysterical Amnesia"

Part 1-

She sat on the couch, snuggled in an over-sized afghan and cradling a hot cup of coffee in her hands, trying to shrug off the feeling of dread and the general errieness of the dream. It was only 4:15 in the wee hours of the morning. Natalia and Emma were still sound asleep and would be for the next two whole hours, that seemed like a life-time but she couldn't risk disrupting them, they needed their rest.

Here she was wide awake and perplexed by a ghoulish nightmare of a dream; instead, of figuring out where her relationship with Natalia was supposed to be going. No matter how much she tried to make her mind and heart switch back to the present, it just wasn't happening.

_Thump! Sound alerted the three happy passengers toward the cockpit. And, than some turbulence began to send the small craft into pitches and shimming that they'd never known before. They got up to go investigate what happened. Nicholas made to the door first and as he opened it he was joined by his father, Lawrence Alamain, "Oh, God! It looks like the flight crew is dead; it must've been this dead duck in the pilot's lap and then cabin pressure and such a confined area must've just sucked all the air from the other's lungs."_

_Suddenly the plane tipped towards a nose-drive sending her spiraling back, Lawrence with a wide-eyed panic on his face reached for her and hollering, "Katerina!" _

_And just before she hit her head on the floor, a flash of "Carly and I am a doctor, dammit!" shot through her brain. _

She sat up from the couch, flinging the afghan off of her in a start.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hysterical Amnesia-Part 2

Author: Ms. S. E. ("Gargy") Hammond 

Disclaimer: GL and Olivia/Natalia/Emma belong to the production company that films it, as is Dr. Carly Manning/Katerina von Leuschner, Aunt Vivian Alamain, Lawrence Alamain, and Nicolas James Alamain...as well as, Days of Our Lives. The story is mine. No money is being made on this story.

Rating: "R"/"M"

Summary: a href=".?ID=-1945763798"Hysterical Amnesia/a: This is uncommon. It is characterized by a sudden onset of memory impairment in the absence of organic pathology. The reaction can follow traumatic events, in particular head injury, and can be provoked by physical or psychological stress.

A/N-2: I love feedback, so please be kind and comment!! div style='display:inline; color:#660000;'♥/div

a href=".#cutid1"Prologue /a

a href=".#cutid1"Part 1/a

A/N: div style='display:inline; font-style:italic;'Italics=Dream Sequence/div

lj-cut text="Hysterical Amnesia"

Olivia saw the grandfather clock, it read 5 in the morning, she yawned and thought to herself, "Today is going to kill me, I just know it."

She got up and took a peaceful, yet long hot and steamy shower, The kinks and knots in her body came loose and slipped out with the lather from the shampoo in her hair and the soap from her body. She wrapped herself up in her white terry clothe robe, as she combed her hair out. Wiping away the steam cover on the mirror, she grimaced as she muttered to herself, "Talking about death warmed over," and she left the bathroom to let the steam out and dress herself for the day.

She stopped to look in on Natalia still snuggling Emma at a quarter till six, another half hour before either of her girls would be waking up. She went to her room, she dressed in a power, pants suit that she just got from Prada in Italy, the summer wardrobe came special delivery just yesterday evening.

Sitting at her vanity, she tried ignore the dark circles underneath her eyes and how she looked so damn old at that very moment, by concentrating on blow-drying her hair out with her wire bristled brush, to eventually use a soft bristle brush to calm the fly aways.

She had gotten the coffee started brewing before she came up to get ready for the day. She poured her a large cup of coffee and settled in with the morning paper when she heard Emma and Natalia began to rumble awake and start their preparations for the day.

It took them several minutes, and another cup for Olivia, before the girls made their way down the stairs with breakfast waiting for them on the table. Hot Ham and Eggs, Orange Juice for Emma, and with the added extra of a cup of coffee for Natalia.

They got off to a relatively early start, dropping Emma off at school, and a companionable ride into work for both Olivia and Natalia. Went off to deal with the everyday needs of her job, and Olivia slumped back into her plush office chair behind her desk. No meetings and so far nothing on her desk requiring her immediate attention.

TBC...


End file.
